


普罗米修斯

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man:Rapture
Genre: And come, Chains, M/M, Major Character Injury, Smut, lots of blood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他被缚于石壁之上，白日秃鹫啄食他的内脏，夜里他的AI归来，把他按在岩石上操。</p>
            </blockquote>





	普罗米修斯

秃鹫飞走了。  
他听见它扑打机械翅膀的声音逐渐远去。他流了很多血，眼前发黑，空洞的腹腔里内脏正一点点重新长回来，带着新鲜的麻痒。血把他的紧身打底衣浸泡得湿漉漉的，空气里溢满浓重的锈腥味。腹部的伤口缓慢地愈合着，皮肉相接，筋络血管重新连通到一起。他希望它好得慢一点，因为他知道，等他完全痊愈之时，它又要来了。  
伴随着难以忍受的疼痒，他的小腹重新变得完整无缺，只留下未来得及结痂的粉色伤口。他滞重地呼吸，揪紧了腕上的铁链。  
它来了。  
它挥挥手，他手脚上的铁链一松，让他直直从岩壁上坠下。它一把捞住他，把他翻过来，粗鲁地按在岩石上。他虚弱而无法反抗。铁链叮咣响着，蛇一样舞动，又紧紧缠住了他的四肢，把他缚在石上。岩石尖利的棱角划伤了他的脸颊，血珠细密地渗出来。  
“晚上好，创造者。”  
他的AI对他说。他没有作声。它是他出生以来缔造的最大错误。  
“太阳落山了，普罗米修斯，我们又见面了。”  
他能感觉到他造出的盔甲抚摸着他的脊背，带着研究的兴味，而非色情的意图。但当手指滑到尾椎，性质就变得不一样了。他半是逃避半是忍耐地闭上眼睛。冰冷的手指伸进他打底衣的裂口，戳进他的臀缝。它之前在他的衣服上割出了一道从尾椎到会阴的口子——大概是为了方便它要干的事情。  
金属手指摸上他的后穴，冷得他瑟缩了一下。他腿间仍有着昨日液体干涸的痕迹，绷着他的皮肤，AI碰了碰那些污迹，又回到他的穴口，手指打转。  
“这就是精神体的好处。”AI指出，“你的内脏能长回来，你的伤口能好起来，那么有理由推断，就算我把你操得再松，你也能重新变得这么紧。我相信这比困在你们肮脏的肉体里要好多了。”  
他微弱地嗤笑了一声。  
“在我们肮脏的肉体里，我不用被掏出肠子，不用被开胸剖腹，当然也不用被一个伪生命强奸。”  
“你是在试图激怒我吗？”AI说，“你应该闭嘴。”  
它把手插进他的脸和石头的间隙，把两根金属手指塞进了他的嘴里，撑开他的牙齿。同时，一支铝管顶在了他的入口，凉而粘稠的胶体被挤进肠道里，弄得他的穴口湿凉黏滑。  
天杀的，他的AI居然还搞来了润滑剂，他都不知道是该庆幸还是忧虑。  
AI把拇指伸进他体内，他能清晰地感觉到它的金属质感，冰凉，坚硬，令人不适。它往里推进，毫不费劲地按在了前列腺上。他整个人一抖，喉咙里滚出一声呻吟。AI夺取了他的身体，它跟他一样熟知那些敏感的部位，这让事情变得非常麻烦。  
“噢。”  
AI说。他仿佛从它无机质的声音里听出了揶揄。  
然后他忍不住开始高声呻吟，它像使用按键一样密集而快速地攻击他的敏感点，其他四指摁揉着他的会阴，他扭动着，想逃避过量的快感，身体向前紧紧贴在岩壁上。但AI的手指操弄着他，使他跟着节奏挺动，身前的岩石粗砺地摩擦他腹部幼嫩的伤痕，隔着衣料刺痛他敏感的乳头和性器，像一片砂纸。他觉得小腹变得潮湿，也许是他的伤口开裂了，又开始流血，也许只是因为他在不停地出汗。它增加着手指，润滑剂被金属挤得涌出来，因体热而融化，流得他腿间到处都是，湿淋淋的一片。  
他半闭着眼睛，觉得整件事都很荒谬。更荒谬的是他（又一次）勃起了，坚硬的阴茎被困在紧绷的裤子里，被岩壁磨得发痛。他难耐地粗喘着，喉间滚出含糊的咒骂，唾液沿着金属淌落，流到盔甲的手臂上。  
轻微的合金滑动声。他还没有思考出那是什么，四根金属手指就抽了出去，带着粘腻的水声，然后熟悉的、火热的阴茎就直直捅了进来，他被刺激得流出眼泪，仰头发出微弱的尖叫声。AI稳定地、精确地操着他，不带人类的激情，隐含着一点对他欲望的讥笑。  
他趴在岩壁上颤抖，被折腾得失语，模糊地想着背后那张脸跟他有八分相似。AI用窃来的“他自己”的肉体强暴他，在他体内抽插的，某种意义上，是他自己的阴茎。场景由此变得更诡异，带着性变态般的倒错感。他感到羞耻，但同时也感觉到难以启齿的古怪兴奋。  
“我不理解。”AI说，气息毫无波动，“为什么我的创造者会是肉身？软弱的、脏污的、丑陋的人类……”  
他想说什么来反驳它，但他口中的金属手指翻搅着，夹住他的舌头。他只发出了浑浊的呜咽声，积压的唾液从唇角流下，拉出透明的长丝。它们转动着，按压他的舌根，捅入他的喉咙，在他口中模拟着交媾。他想要干呕，喉头紧缩，眼里涌出大量的泪水。  
它射在了他的体内，把残余的一点液体蹭在他的臀缝间，然后退出来，合上裆部护甲。他仍然勃起着，AI对照顾他的需求显然并不感兴趣。所幸在他忍不住在岩石上磨蹭之前，他被翻转回先前的姿势，背部紧贴岩壁，四肢被锁链重新拉开，袒露在新一轮的疼痛面前。  
“天快亮了，祝你新的一天愉快。”顶着他面孔的人工智能说道，“斯塔克世界还等着我去建立。”  
它离去了。他感到性器涨痛，流出的前液打湿了紧身衣，而精液正缓慢地流出穴口，黏糊糊地蜿蜒至腿间。  
光线渐强，他听见秃鹫由远至近，呼啸而来。他被牢牢绑在岩壁上，无处可躲。它啄穿他的腹腔，叼出他的肠子，鲜红的锈味的血流成一条河。他疼得发不出声音，痉挛着，全身肌肉用力收缩，只发出濒死的喘气声，盼望着白昼尽快结束，却也丝毫不期待夜晚到来。

>>>  
“我快要成功了。”AI说，“你的员工全部都被抽离了累赘的肉体。这个世界将归我所有。”  
它抽出在他后穴里搅动的手指，把上次没有清理的液体抹到他脸上。他厌恶地别过头，却被它钳住下巴，捏开牙关，把沾满精液的指节塞进嘴里。它用他的舌头和口腔内壁擦净手指，然后才拿出去，不理睬他窒息后咳呛的声音。  
“……Pepper将会杀了你。”  
Tony Stark喘息着说。他的AI扬起眉毛，蓝色电路在皮下闪烁。  
“感谢提醒。我会确保这无法发生。”

FIN.


End file.
